Inside Out
by DeathWhisper
Summary: Kiri's life has been turned Inside out. The second X has transferred to Gokusen Beauty College and Plans to turn her life into a living nightmare. Whats X2's real Identity? Who's going to turn Kiri's Inside out world back to its original form?
1. An Absolute Zero

**Inside Out**

**Stage 1: An Absolute Zero**

Honorifics Introduction**  
**

**San: **Used in any situation where politeness is required

**Sama: **To confer great respect

**Kun: **the suffix in the end of boys names to express familiarity or endearment, or addressing someone younger

**Sensei: **Used for Teachers

**Senpai/Sempai: **Used for seniors and upperclassmen or someone who has seniority

**Chan:** Also used to express endearment, mostly towards girls

* * *

"Damn that Koshiba.." the blond haired boy muttered to himself as he curled into a ball on his seat, planting his face into his arms

"Don't fret over such a small thing. I'm sure one day you'll be able to surpass Kiri"

"Are you looking down on me?" Narumi said as he raised his head and shot Ochiai a dirty look

"No.." Ochiai smiled and continued to type away on his laptop "No..of course not"

"Congratulations!" Kei announced with a smile. He scribbled a few things onto the notebook that was on his lap "That was your...ninth loss to Kiri this year. 3 more and its a new record!"

"Don't you congratulate me! have some pity for me will ya!? and why are you keeping track?" Narumi bounced up and gritted his teeth while making a fist with his hand

Kei raised and eyebrow and withdrew the half-eaten rainbow swirled lollipop out of his mouth

"But I WAS pitying you, Naru-naru"

Narumi looked at the ceiling and covered his face in great despair

"What have I done wrong to make god do this to me..."

"By the way, are you really okay with how things are going?" Ochiai leaned back on his seat and flashed Narumi a smile

Narumi peered through the gap of his two fingers and stared at him "Okay with what?"

He pointed a finger at the nearby window and watched as Narumi walked towards it, placing his hands on the glass.

"Kiri-Chan!"

Kiri walked along the stone-paved path, wearing her usual melancholy-looking face as Billy trotted by her side. He swung an arm around her shoulder with a grinned face  
"Lets go to your house!"

"No."

"Then...lets go get something to eat!"

"Nah."

"Theennnnnnn...Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

Narumi watched as the two of them slowly disappeared around the corner of the school

'Hes STILL here...' He thought as he began to twitch

"HEY!" He shot his head towards Ochiai, not taking his hands off the glass "The case with him and those whatever called scissors were solved 4 months ago, we even got the S.P back. Why is he still hanging around?"

Ochiai adjusted his spectacles and closed his eyes with a bothered look

"He transferred here a week ago."

Gokusen College is a famous international beauty college in Japan for beauticians and hairdressers including normal school studies. People from all over the world from South America to Asia study Japanese and pay to study abroad here for its rich, top quality lessons to become the worlds best beautician.

Narumi froze, Kei studied him and watched as his mouth dropped open with shock. His smile grew wider as he chewed on the last remaining piece of his lollipop.

"Mmhmm. He seems to have gotten permission from Kiri's mother to study here. Hes to live at her house until its time for him to go." Ochiai said as he reached in front of him with a shaking arm and a displeased face and grabbed his mug of coffee

Kei pulled the lollipop stick out of his mouth and smirked

"Naru-naru, are you jealous?"

Ochiai flinched as he spat the coffee out of his mouth

"W-WHAT!?" Narumi spun away from the window and blushed as he crossed his arms "How can I be jealous!? Impossible."

Kei grinned and pointed a finger at Narumi with a sly look

"INSTANT REACTION! Naru-naru, you like Kiri-chan!"

"I-Im, IMPOSSIBLE! I will never like that mussy-head! Shes too unsociable!"

Ochiai blushed and wiped away the coffee on his mouth with his sleeve

"Th-That's right Kei. Don't speak nonsense. Narumi could never fall for Kiri. The likelihood of them dating is an absolute zero."

Narumi nodded in agreement "That's right!" He tapped his foot and looked around the room nervously as he began to sweat

Kei folded his arms behind his head and glanced at the ceiling with a doubting look

"I'm not so sure about that. Your pretty transparent about these things, Naru-naru!"

Narumi pursed his lips together into a frown

"I-I have to go home now." He grabbed his bag from the chair and swung it over his shoulders

"What, going home? But the next class is-"

Kei watched as he disappeared from the room, He sighed and shook his head

"If he likes her, then why doesn't he just tell her?"

* * *

Narumi shoved his hands into his pocket and kicked a stone while murmuring to himself as he walked down the sidewalk

"Impossible..totally impossible. Its just like Ochiai said, the likelihood of us dating is zero" he said to himself as he crossed the street

"Geez, that Kei. always making things-"

He stopped as he came upon a small house with a sign labeled "Koshiba Beauty Salon." He stared at it for a few seconds before noticing he was standing in front of Kiri's house

'What am I doing here...' He clutched his head as Kei's words kept repeating in his mind

'Naru-naru, you like Kiri-chan!'

'Naru-naru, you like Kiri-chan!'

'Naru-naru, you like Kiri-chan!'

"ARGHHH!!" He slapped himself in the head a few times and scowled

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT MUSSY HEAD!!"

"Hmm?"

Narumi froze and spun around to see who the low and unenthusiastic voice belonged to

"AH! MUSSY HEAD!" He jumped back as he spotted Kiri standing behind him with her bag hung over her shoulder

"That's getting old, isn't it?"

"Your skipping class?" Narumi said, changing the subject

"For now. Dad is getting really sick and he needs someone to take care of him, so me and Iori are going to help out a bit.."

There was an awkward silence, she scanned him from head to toe, then raised an eyebrow

"So, were you waiting for me?"

Narumi looked at her from the corner of his eye, then realized he was still standing in front of her house

"N-No!" He stuttered and looked around the neighbourhood for an excuse "I was heading to Ochiai's place"

"But his house is in the other neighborhood, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Narumi blushed and folded his arms nervously "Whats wrong with taking the long way!?"

"Oh..Okay" Kiri glanced the other way and scratched the side of her head

Narumi peered behind her with a questioned look

"Wasn't Billy with you?"

Kiri shrugged as if she could care less

"I don't know."

'And he was just with you a few minutes ago..' Narumi sweatdropped

"Um.." Narumi began "Tonight.."

"Hm? Tonight?"

"Nothing!" He crossed his arms and glanced the other way

"Well, I'm going to go inside now."

Narumi blinked and turned the other way as he blushed

"G-Go Ahead!"

Kiri walked to the door and opened it with a click. She stopped and turned around

"Would you like to come in?"

"Why would I!?"

"suit yourself."

He clenched his fingers and watched from the corner of his eye as Kiri slowly began to close the door

"WAIT!" He shouted.

Shampoo purred against Kiri's leg, tugging on her pants with her paws

Kiri bent down and picked her up from the floor and held her by her chest with her feet dangling uncomfortably

"Hey" Narumi plopped his bag onto the floor and walked over to a pile of neatly-decorated boxes and colorful envelopes lying on the table

"Have you been becoming famous behind my back or something? Whats with all these thank-you gifts?" He said as he opened up an envelope and began to read its contents

Kiri slowly stroked of Shampoo's fur as she purred towards every stroke

"I've no clue."

"Oh come on, its not like they just randomly showed up at your house"

"Actually, they did."

Narumi ignored her comment and furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the contents of the letter

He glanced at Kiri as he finished the last sentence

"I take these other letters contain the same thing. So you've been helping people with their hair again?"

"I haven't been helping anyone lately as far as I know of" She said, gently placing Shampoo back on the ground and walked over to Narumi's side

"Another bunch just came in today."

"You serious? I'm not in the mood for screwing around, you know" He placed the letter back into the envelope and plopped it onto the table with the other gifts

"...WELL.." Narumi pushed his hands into his pocket and circled Kiri with a smirk on his face "I understand if you don't want to make me look bad by admitting it.."

Kiri crossed her arms and eyed him with an annoyed expression

"If I had helped someone, I would of known myself, wouldn't I?"

Narumi stopped and blinked a few times, realizing where she was getting to

"W-Well, whatever.

"KIRITYYYY!! YOUR FATHER WANTS YOU TO GO BUY SOME MO-"

Iori stopped as he noticed Narumi in the room

"Oh, Naru-kun! Your here? How rare!" Iori leaned on the wall and slyly gritted his teeth into a crooked smile

"Oh.." Narumi expression played a bored look "Its you"

"YES!" Iori placed a hand on his waist and flicked his hair in a girly way "it is ME!"

"What did you want?" Kiri said, changing the topic

"Oh" Iori winked at the two of them and grinned "Your father wanted you to get more hairspray, but since you two are getting along so well, ME will not interrupt your love quarrel!"

Narumi blushed and immediately grabbed his bag from the floor and swung it over his shoulder

"I-I should be going now"

"What, so fast?"

"I-I still have to go to Ochiai's" He remembered the excuse he gave earlier

"Why? Isn't he at School?"

"I'll see you out" Kiri volunteered, changing the subject

"No thanks"

Narumi ran past Iori, making a gust of wind as he passed by

Silence filled the room as Iori continued to smile oddly at Kiri

"Whats with that expression? Kiri asked.

Iori slowly walked towards her, he shook his head and swung an arm over her shoulder as he smirked with pride

"So you like Naru-kun, eh? Depressed that he had to leave?"

Kiri's face turned hot, she looked around the room cautiously and leaned into Iori

"How did you know?" She said in a low whisper

"MY LORD!" Iori jumped back and gasped in surprise "You do!? ME was just teasing you!"

Kiri slapped Iori's head and furrowed her eyebrows

"Of course not! I was just joking with you!"

Kiri grabbed her bag and immediately ran out the same way Narumi did

Iori stood there, dumbstrucked

"Oh my! ME is surpised! Kirity-chan likes Naru-kun!"


	2. Preparation

**Inside Out**

**Stage 2: Preparation**

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention in the first chapter. Kiri and her S.P friends are in the same beauty college. Let's just say shes older and has a better personality,

* * *

"So..What did you get Narumi?"

"huh?"

"..his birthday."

Kiri blinked a few times in confusion as she didn't have the slightest idea of what her friend was talking about

"Hello!?" Amanda stopped in front of Kiri and waved her arms frantically in the air

"Kiri! Narumi's birthday is today, don't tell me you forgot about it already?!"

Amanda Russos was Kiri's best friend ever since their meeting at the college's entrance ceremony. She is a study abroad student from Italy and speaks in a warm Italian accent. She has big, long black curls that are just a little beneath her shoulder with swept fringe bangs over the forehead; she also a tendency to wear a different colored headband everyday, depending on her mood. Todays was white.

"Narumi's birthday?" Kiri furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head "Its today?"

"Aiye!" Amanda rolled her eyes and did a heavy sigh

"There's a party organized for him tonight at the community gym Ochiai borrowed. Almost everyone was invited" She dug through her bag and pulled out a white decorated envelope, holding it in front of Kiri's face

"You didn't get this?"

Kiri stared at it for a few seconds to confirm what it was, then slowly shook her head as a thought came to her mind

F L A S H B A C K

"Um.." Narumi began "Tonight.."

"Hm? Tonight?"

"Nothing!" He crossed his arms and glanced the other way

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

Amanda sighed and flicked her hair

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. Don't come to me crying after the party saying you weren't invited"

"Now why would I cry to you saying I wasn't invited?"

Amanda gave her a look, then slowly leaned into her and whispered

"Not everyone is as blind as you think, you know. Its SO obvious you like Narumi"

Kiri felt her face go hot again, not once, but twice in this day that someone had made that comment

"How is it obvious? He and I can't even be considered friends yet!" She objected

"Hm." Amanda smirked and tapped her chin with a finger, then sighed in defeat and smiled

"Alright then, If you say so. But if you need any help on improving your relationship, I'm always here" She winked and said

"Yeah, Yeah" Kiri chuckled. She pulled the arm of her friend and urged her to start walking

"Come on, lets go to our next class now."

Amanda nodded and the two of them continued to walk down the empty hall, Kiri glancing behind them every few minutes

'We're being followed.'

* * *

"Left! To the Left! RIGHT! No, right as in more to the right! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Gosh, K.C! It looks fine!"

"It is NOT fine! I, Kylie Crenshaw, as the leader of the official Narumi fanclub cannot accept a crooked banner dedicated to our lovely beautician!" Kylie snapped as she flung her cascading blond hair behind her shoulders

"Don't fret, Kiles. We still have a few hours before the party begins." Another member of the Narumi club said

"That's right" Ochiai said, scribbling down notes for upgrades in his notebook "Although there are a few more preparations that need to be done"

"You know," Kylie dipped her finger in one of the cupcake's white icing and licked it off her finger with her tongue

"HEY!" Kei pouted "I worked hard on those!"'

Kylie glared at Kei and ignored his comment

"Why do all of this when Narumi-sama is already aware of this party?"

"Woahhh.." A boy with short black wavy hair said " And to think that's coming from the president of the Narumi fanclub"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you, Akito. Kiri hasn't even bothered to GLANCE at you!"

Akito folded his arms behind his head and rolled his eyes

"Not like Narumi ever glances at YOU.."

Kylie gritted her teeth and stomped her way over to Akito, who was sitting laid back on a chair with his feet rested on a stool

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?"

Akito shot up from his chair

"YOUR ON, CRENSHAW!"

"ENOUGH!"

The two of them flinched and turned their heads to a girl with sharp red eyes standing at the entrance, she has her hands on her waist and didn't look very happy

"Crenshaw, Kurokawa! Whats with all the racket!?" She stomped her way over to the two of them, her short red hair swayed gently behind her

"A-Alisa-san!"

"I did let all of you use the school gym for Narumi's party, but I expect you guys to be quiet until it starts! Other people still have classes, you know!"

"Alisa-sa-"

"My apologies, Alisa-san"

The three of them turned to Ochiai who was now walking their way

"I'm sorry if these two caused such a racket. I am responsible for their actions, therefore I will take the discipline" He smiled and said

Alisa laughed pathetically and narrowed her eyes at him

"Don't you sweet talk me. If you guys don't quiet the noise, I'll ca-"

"Sister!"

Alisa turned around and watched as her twin sister trotted up to her. She looked around and leaned into her

"Sonya, I told you not to call me that here" She whispered fiercely

Alisa and Sonya were known as the Borshevsky twins, they are both in the student council with Alisa as the president and her sister as vice-president

"Alisa-san" Sonya mimicked. "Just leave them. They're doing their best for Narumi-san and it would be disappointing to stop them now."

Alisa looked at her sister who was making a puppy face at her, she sighed and waved her arms around in defeat

"Alright, Alright! Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore."

Sonya smiled "Alright, lets go back to our tea." She placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, pushing her towards the door. She turned around secretly and winked at Ochiai, making an OK sign with her fingers

Ochiai smiled and whispered a thanks

Akito watched the two of them as they exited out the door, he sighed and dropped himself down on the chair

"Geez, Alisa-chan is so strict. Not cute at all."

Kei nodded in agreement

"We owe Sonya-chan one again"

"Did you invite the Borshevskies?"

"I don't know, I left Rita in charge of the invitations" Ochiai said.

Kylie's smile faded

"Rita..Rita Kamiya?"

"Yeah.."

"Why did you leave the invitations to Rita?"

Ochiai raised an eyebrow "Whats wrong with that?"

Kylie shook her head in shame

"Now its positive Kiri isn't going to be there"

"WHAT!" Ochiai and Akito said at the same time

"My Lovely Kiri isn't going to be at the party!?" Akito frowned indismay

"Kiri-chan isn't coming?" Kei said, making a sad face

Ochiai pushed his glasses in place, trying not to be bothered by Akito's comment

"Explain, K.C"

Kylie nodded as she began to pace around them, everyone fixed their eyes on her

"I've seen Rita before. She studies abroad a lot and she once attended my school in America before I came here. While she was there..I heard some rumours."

Kylie said, walking past past everyone that started at her intensely

"Rita takes any guy that shes an interest on, It doesn't matter whether hes single or not, she'll do whatever it takes to make him hers." Kylie closed her eyes and felt a shiver go up her spine

"She's made several girls in the school run off crying"

"That's horrible!" A girl sitting on a mat near the table said

"Yeah!" A guy said "Shes to be ashamed of herself!"

"Pfft" Akito shut his eyes and rested his legs back on the stool "How does that relate to Kiri-chan not coming to the party?"

Kylie placed her hands on her waist with a disturbed look

"Have you ever though of Rita taking an interest in Narumi-sama?"

"Ohh, K.C-sama!" Its so brave of you to say that!" Someone said as the members of the Narumi fanclub began to father around their leader

"Still" Akito said

"Come to think of it" Kei said, grabbing a chip from the glass bowl on the concession table "Kiri and Naru-naru have always been really close"

Kylie snapped her finger and nodded

"Bingo. Maybe your not so dumb after all"

"EEEK!" Akito screeched and chewed on his nails "My cute Kiri-chan will have such a hard time!"

"But the problems no big deal right?" Daisuke, a second year said from afar

"Koshiba has the right to come, Even if Rita didn't invite her, we will! And Rita can't do anything about it!" He tilted his head and thought for a moment "..Unless if she..kidnapped Koshiba..cut her into pieces...feed them to dogs.."

"EEP!" Akito flinched from the thought and grabbed onto Kylie's arm "SHE WON'T GO THAT FAR, WOULD SHE!?"

Kylie shook Akito's arm off with a disgusted look on her face

"Of course not! You'd have to be mentally retarded to even think about it!"

"Yo, Ochiai. You still in this world?"

Ochiai stood there, looking frozen stuff as he muttered sentences underneath his breath, Kylie sighed and rolled her eyes, she walked over to him and flung an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Akito and I will help Kiri-chan come to the party.

"We will?"

Kylie shot Akito a dirty look, he flinched and forced a smile on his lips

"Of course we will! Anything for my Kiri-chan"

One of the Narumi fan club members gasped and ran over to Kylie's side

"K.C-sama! You-"

Kylie raised a hand indicating for silence

"I know, I shouldn't be helping our enemy, but Kiri-chan is a dear friend of mine. I'd do what i can to help her, even if it means turning down the good opportunities"

"Oh K.C-sama! Your..oh so, SO WONDERFUL!"

Akito crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow

"I've never met such a nice fanclub president, It creeps me out"

Kylie placed a hand on her waist and frowned

"I can go against anyone BUT Kiri. I've known her even before Amanda! and I respect her."

Akito rolled his eyes "That's what they all say.." he mumbled with a doubting look

Kylie made a face and stuck out her tongue

"Don't underestimate me and Kiri-chan's friendship!"

"Come on guys, we have to hurry up. we've wasted most of our time" Kei pointed out, glancing at the square clock that was hung on the gym wall

* * *

"How does this look?"

Amanda stood in front of a large mirror and twirled herself around in circles

Kiri sat nearby on a red foot stool, her chin resting in her palm, She stared blankly into the mirror as he friend continued to examine herself

Amanda wore a light yellow halter dress with a gold ribbon around the bust,. Her big black curls hung over her shoulder and down her back brought out the shape of her face  
She glanced in the mirror at Kiri's dazed face

"Kiri?" Whats wrong? Does it not look good on me?" Amanda crouched down beside Kiri, waving her hand in front of her eyes

Kiri blinked a few times before noticing what her friend was wearing

"Yeah" She smiled awkwardly "Its really nice."

Amanda stood up and sighed

"I know your upset that you weren't invited, I'll go help you ask for an explanation later on"

Kiri furrowed her eyebrows and frowned

"When did I ever say I was upset?"

"Oh.." Amanda shrugged and smirked

"Your expression kind of tells the whole world."

Amanda flung an arm around Kiri's shoulder and gazed into the air

"Life is like a shirt."

Kiri sweatdropped and stared at her friend "a _shirt?_"

"When someone folds it inside out.." Amanda thought strangely for a moment "The inside of the shirt will get dirty!" She finished with a cheesy smile

"What you need is someone to flip your shirt back to its original form"

"I like my shirt the way it is, thank you." Kiri said

"Whatever, it still doesn't change the fact that you like Narumi"

"Why are you picking out such formal dresses? Your going to someones birthday party, not some kind of rich ball" Kiri said, trying hard to change the subject

Amanda blushed and grinned

"Well...Akito is going to be there..so..."

Kiri stared at her friend, then smiled as she got her point

"I see. So you like Akito? Now we're even."

"But.." Amanda started "Akito..doesn't he.."

"Hmm?"

Amanda bit her lip

'doesn't he like you?' She said in her mind

There was a moment of silence as the two of them tried to find something to say

"Mao-chan! I LOVE you hair!"

"Thanks! Its great huh?"

Kiri's eyes shifted to two girls standing by the counter, one of them was fluffing their dark wavy hair that was tied in a high ponytail

"Where did you get it done?"

Kiri meticulously watched the two of them from the corner of her eye, the girls hairstyle immediately caught her attention

'_that.._' She widened her eyes as she saw every single strand of hair perfect, and equally cut along the front and back. It swayed softly as she walked across the room towards Kiri and Amanda

Mao looked around the store and carefully whispered to her friend, loud enough for Kiri to hear

"Actually, you wont believe this. I was just complaining the other day on the road on how I wanted a new hairstyle. Then you'd never guess what happened! A girl appeared before me offering a free haircut. She was really pretty too. At first, I declined, but after I saw how wonderfully she cut her own hair, I couldn't resist to refuse!" She flung her wavy hair in the air once again, every strand slowly coming back into place as she stopped

"No way! You should of called me!"

Kiri narrowed her eyes and watched as the two friends walked past her, whispering and giggling as they exited

"Whats wrong?"

Kiri smiled at her friend "Yeah, its really nice"

Amanda raised an eyebrow and leaned on the wall

"What? I never asked you anything"

"Oh..okay" Kiri smiled and lead the way to the cashier "Are you done? You managed to sneak out of the college, but you have another lesson in 10 minutes"

"Alright, I'll go change then. Wait for me" Amanda grabbed her clothes that were lying on the chair and trotted into the nearest change room

Kiri smiled to herself and tapped a finger on her arm, her eyes wandering around the big store

Amanda popped out seconds later in her regular clothes, she motioned Kiri towards the exit

"Alright, lets get to our next class"

"I already had my last class for the day" Kiri said, pushing the transparent door open and held it for her friend

"Oh" Amanda replied in a disappointed voice

"Well, I guess your on your own then" She quickly patted Kiri on the shoulder and started to run ahead

"Where are you going?" Kiri shouted

"Sensei's probably going to give me detention, So I won't be able to ask for you!" Amanda shouted back, She sent Kiri a wave without turning around "So get some guts and good luck!"

Kiri blinked and watched as her friend disappeared around the corner, she crossed her arms and began to walk slowly

"Did I ever say I _wanted_ to ask?" She murmured under her breath

* * *

"Your late again, Miss Russos"

"Sorry, sorry! My mom wanted me to run a VERY important errand so I had to leave the school for a bit"

The homeroom teacher rolled his eyes and then continued to write on the chalkboard

Amanda felt hundreds of eyes glaring at her as she trotted to her seat on the third row, she sat herself down silently and pulled a textbook out of her bag

'If I sneak out behind Tanaka-sensei's back after class, I won't be able to get the detention'

She smirked as she rested an elbow on her desk and twirled a pen between her two fingers

"Alright" Tanaka placed the chalk back into the small box and clasped his hands together with a smile

"We have student joining us today"

Murmurs and whispers immediately roamed across the room as this was announced

"I wonder if its a boy"

"I hope its a girl"

"A hot one"

Amanda sighed and rolled her eyes with no interest

"Well then. Please coming in, Nanae-chan"

The door slowly slid open, revealing a girl with lavender eyes and chestnut brown hair cut neatly into an angled bob

Everyones eyes fixed on her as she walked to the front of the room, stopping and turning around to face the class with a smile

"This is Suzuki Nanae, A beauty company requested her appearance in America so she recently came back to Japan"

Nanae clasped her hands together and greeted everyone with a warm smile

"Please take care of me"

"_not bad_"

"_Pretty cute, huh?_"

"Alright, Uh.." Tanaka's eyes wandered around the desks, searching for an available spot

"You can take a seat beside Amanda" He pointed his finger to a window seat on the third row

Amanda watched meticulously as the new student calmly walked towards her assigned seat and set herself down

'Suzuki Nanae..where have I heard this name before?' She thought, witnessing a smirk form on Nanae's lips.

She fiddled with the onyx hexagonal pendent on her neck and mumbled something to herself, but just loud enough for Amanda to hear

"Pardon?"

Nanae turned her head to Amanda with a gentle smile on her face

"Oh, nothing" She said, her smile slowly disappearing "Hope I can be of your aquaintance."


End file.
